


Drabbles, 2 lvl

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Drabbles, 2 lvl [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Mass Effect, Original Work, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuckingame

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Fuckingame"

Минору Сато так и не понял, как команде удалось его уговорить. То есть сначала они отмечали прибытие на Дикий Порт, потом удачное завершение дела и хорошую прибыль. Потом кто-то предложил факингейм, и в подпитии эта мысль не казалась такой уж дикой. Ну, чисто теоретически. Потом выпили за смелость, потом – для храбрости. После этого капитан неожиданно обнаружил себя стоящим на столе и громогласно вещающим, где, как и в каких позах имел он всю Галактику и всех населяющих её баб. Команда внимала и аплодировала. А потом они зигзагом пошли по бабам. 

Номер один и номер два – человеческую и анкайскую девушек, согласившихся на секс втроём – он почти не запомнил, о чём сожалел до конца жизни. В памяти сохранились только неясно чьи мягкие руки и огромные серьёзные глаза в длиннющих ресницах. Методом исключения – анкайи. Потом было много-много перьев, с обладательницей которых он не очень понял, что делать, но, кажется, сделал именно то, что требовалось. Потом – что-то вёрткое и хищное, расцарапавшее ему всю спину в кровь и чуть не откусившее кончик носа, а после неё девушка, которой почему-то очень шёл термин «НЛО». Минору в упор не помнил, что значит это сочетание букв и откуда оно взялось в его памяти, но задуматься об этом не успел – «НЛО» требовала к себе внимания. Трезветь Сато начал, когда его взасос поцеловала холодная, как лягушка, нхква. Впрочем, алкоголя в крови было ещё достаточно, а отступать, взявшись за дело – несолидно. На прощание «жабка» хлопнула его по ягодице склизкой влажной лапкой и похвалила за «аморальную стойкость». Капитана передёрнуло. А потом на него навалилось что-то огромное, как сама Фудзи. Сжало так, что хрустнули кости, рыкнуло: «Не дёр-р-ргайся, хманк», неласково щёлкнув зубами над ухом. Размер клыков впечатлял. Впрочем, член уже, кажется, ничему не удивлялся, а задачу не посрамить человечество воспринял даже излишне серьёзно. Под конец Минору всё же попытался осторожно дёрнуться, нащупал в процессе ряд твёрдых маленьких грудей и с облечением кончил. Вполне удовлетворённая таким раскладом «Фудзи» выпустила его из медвежьих объятий и скрылась за дверью. Минору с кристальной ясностью осознал, что чувствуют чудом избежавшие смерти. И отрубился.

Утром вся команда маялись похмельем, а капитан ещё и чувством абсолютной бессмысленности бытия. Так что в рубку он выполз последним, когда подчинённые уже успели повесить на самом видном месте почётный вымпел. Криво и на гнутый гвоздь, но это странным образом добавляло ему выразительности. Иероглифы на вымпеле – явное детище электронного переводчика – издевательски гласили: «Галактика огромна».


	2. Mermaid (существо из земных легенд)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Mermaid (существо из земных легенд)  
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015   
> Размер: драббл, 858 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: омп/омп (человек/омп)  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: смерть персонажа  
> Краткое содержание: чешуйчатое тело, трехметровый пласт хвоста, буйство разноцветных плавников на голове. Майки влюбился с первого взгляда.   
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Mermaid (существо из земных легенд)"

В огромном аквариуме плавало божество.

Майки, вообще-то, было нельзя заходить в выставочный зал № 526 – его карта доступа на этот сектор Зверинца не распространялась. Вот только у тетушки Мэгг некстати прихватило спину месяц назад, и она попросила подменить ее. Тогда-то он впервые и увидел существо.

Оно, величественное и прекрасное, томно качалось в мутно-зеленой воде. Чешуйчатое тело, трехметровый пласт хвоста, буйство разноцветных плавников на голове. 

Майки влюбился с первого взгляда. Он с час простоял, разинув рот и любуясь на эту диковинку. Существо не обращало на него внимания, убаюканное собственными мыслями и полумраком зала. А у него словно ноги отнялись: хотелось подойти, протянуть руку и коснуться этого нереального видения, да вот только даже вдохнуть получалось с трудом.

Странным Майки считали все, от мала до велика. И это в Зверинце-то, где любая придурь шла только в плюс! Майки избегали. 

Впрочем, Майки – прыщавый семнадцатилетний задрот – занимал скромную должность уборщика, а все свободное время проводил в публичной библиотеке. На него внимание обращала только охрана на постах. Сам он к общению с людьми не стремился, предпочитая им древние фолианты, пропахшие пылью и плесенью. 

Сложно сказать, сколько бы он мог простоять у аквариума, может, и всю ночь. Вот только существо грациозно изогнулось, ударило мощным хвостом и спряталось где-то в недрах искусственно созданного грота. С Майки словно чары спали. Заторможено, осоловелыми глазами глядя в пространство перед собой, он кое-как протер пол и пыль, дотащил мусор до контейнеров утилизации и запустил систему очистки и увлажнения воздуха.

Аквариум манил к себе, вода отбрасывала тусклые отсветы на металлический пол.

На строгой табличке лаконично было выведено: «Mermaid (существо из земных легенд)». 

Майки глупо хихикнул. На каноничную русалку существо было похоже мало, но посетителей это должно было интересовать в последнюю очередь. 

Майки с каким-то тайным трепетом приложил ладонь к холодному стеклу. Улыбнулся своим мыслям, предвкушая знакомство с чудом. И постучал.

Секунду ничего не происходило. А после огромное нечто слитным движением рванулось к нему, со страшной силой ударившись о преграду.

Майки отскочил с истошным воплем. Шмякнувшись задом на твердый пол, в ужасе, с бешено колотящимся сердцем непроизвольно начал отползать назад, отталкиваясь вмиг ослабевшими руками и ногами.

Существо внимательно разглядывало его фосфоресцирующими глазами и в улыбке (если то было улыбкой) щерило зубастую пасть.

Подвывая на одной ноте, так и пятясь задом, Майки дал деру.

В себя он пришел уже за дверьми ангара, отдышался и дал себе зарок никогда не возвращаться. 

Прошла неделя, потом другая. Воспоминание о пережитом страхе блекло, растворялось в небытие. На первое место выползало любопытство.

Существо-таки было очень занятным.

И Майки не выдержал. Там подсуетился, там в нужное время кому-то всунул пару кредитов, и вот он вновь у заветного ангара.

К аквариуму он подбирался с трепещущим сердцем, сумятицей в голове и крепко сжатой шваброй в похолодевших ладонях.

Его поджидали.

Непропорционально широкий рот растянулся к вискам, обнажая ряд острых клиновидных зубов. Существо словно пританцовывало в воде, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, жаждуще смотрело на него.

Майки неуверенно улыбнулся. 

Существо наклонило голову набок. Подалось вперед, прилипая плоским носом к прозрачному стеклу. Перепончатые пальцы рук, с длинными, чернильными когтями, вдавились в крепкое стекло.

Майки, словно раздумывая, сделал маленький шажок вперед. Протянул дрожащую руку и прижал ладонь к стеклу в имитации прикосновения.

В застывших глазах напротив его лица просиял непонятный огонек удовлетворения. Оскал стал еще шире.

А Майки взгляда не мог отвести. Головные плавники, медленно покачиваясь то в одну, то в другую сторону, мигали, меняя свой окрас от светло-лилового до пронзительно-фиолетового.

Завораживающе красиво.

Майки пришел еще раз. А потом стал приходить каждую ночь.

Он читал своему существу стихи, говорил обо всем и ни о чем долгими ночами, влюблено поедая глазами фигуру по ту сторону стекла. В ответ не раздавалось ни слова, но Майки был готов говорить за двоих. 

На самом деле, ему ответа и не требовалось. С удивлением и тайной радостью Майки все прочнее убеждался, что их связало нечто более глубокое, чем все слова мира. Что-то нерушимое, древнее и необъяснимое.

Майки жил этими ночами.

Идея поселилась в его голове как-то внезапно. Словно приехавшая бабуля после долгой разлуки. Только зашла в квартиру, открыла рассохшиеся дверцы кухонных шкафов, повытаскивала всё содержимое, да так и осела, будто жила здесь с незапамятных времен. 

Стекло мешало.

И однажды Майки решился.

Притащил лестницу, приставил ее к высоченной громаде аквариума и начал взбираться наверх. К мечте.

Медленно, плавно подымалось и существо, рассекая водяные пласты. Их взгляды сцепились подобно магнитам: один отчаянный и один голодный.

Добравшись до самого верха, Майки перевел дух. Трепеща, склонился над водной поверхностью, вопросительно заглядывая вниз. Существо тянуло руки к нему, легонько перебирая длинными пальцами без суставов. Подзывало, обещая подарить незабываемое счастье.

Майки никогда не чувствовал такого блаженства. Где-то глубоко внутри, у сердца, было тепло-тепло и волнительно. Совсем так, как писали в старых книгах.

Ни тени сомнения не возникло у него.  
***

Всю следующую неделю ангар был закрыт. Посетители жаловались, ругались, требовали возврата своих денег – загадочная и прекрасная тварь из зала за номером № 526, несомненно, была излюбленной диковинкой этого места.

Руководство долго совещалось, решая возникшую проблему. Вот только жажда наживы оказалась сильнее.

Ангар открыли.

Экскурсии возобновились.

На аквариуме появилась табличка: «К АКВАРИУМУ НЕ ПРИБЛИЖАТЬСЯ!»

Всю неделю, что ангар был закрыт, обслуживающий персонал с содроганием проходил мимо, стараясь поскорее закончить все свои дела и сбежать за пределы помещения.

Существо сыто облизывалось раздвоенным языком.

Кости со дна поднять так никто и не отважился.


	3. Вкус пены морской

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Вкус пены морской  
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Размер: драббл, 426 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ожп/омп (ожп/русал)  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Размещение: только после деанона  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Вкус пены морской"

Он лежит подо мной неподвижно и едва слышно дышит, послушно затаился и ждет. Глаза лениво прикрыты, но ресницы настороженно трепещут, а на губах – еле заметная, призывная улыбка. И я чувствую нетерпеливое сердце, что нервно бьет в мою ладонь. Я чуть сжимаю кулак, царапаю грудь, ловлю его сердце в капкан и склоняюсь ниже, касаясь губами теплой кожи, вбираю щепотью соленый загар. Он – бог Золотого Побережья, хозяин волны, бронзовокожий сёрфер, когда-то солнечно-рыжий, но выгоревший до пронзительной белизны, каким бывает тающее в зное летнее небо. Мои же волосы черны и кудрявы, они охотно сползают с плеча, и наши лица уходят в их душную, чуть колючую тень. Отлично. Полуденный свет откровенно безжалостен, так трудно скрывать лихорадку и блеск глаз, что выдал бы меня, но он не смотрит. Он принял правила игры. Мой мальчик. Веду языком вдоль острых скул, пока осторожно, размечаю путь. Желваки вспухают и опадают, я нежно глажу напряженные мышцы, шепчу на ухо что-то бессвязное. О любви, о его красоте. О моей глупой жажде. Он крупно вздрагивает, будто я говорю это впервые. Наверно, что-то с голосом, я сбилась в интонациях, запуталась. Но к черту. Пусть… Его горло уже манит меня – там, где колотится пульс, отдавая в губы, влагой оседая на деснах, и мне нужно сглотнуть, не захлебнуться, не остановиться здесь. И я тороплюсь. Потому что там, где кожа особенно нежна, светлеют длинные, едва заметные, уродливые шрамы, будто его душили, неумело и жестоко, несколько раз. Он не терпит прикосновений там. И думаю, что знаю, почему. Я хочу узнать. Я же видела акул над прозрачным куполом океанариума – как расходились жаберные щели над мертвенно-бледным брюхом, и тупорылая тварь щерила пасть в молчаливом крике! Я кусаю, неожиданно и резко, сжимаю зубы, как пес, поймавший добычу. До крови, пряно-шипучей, а в ответ – лишь взмах ресниц. Ни всхлипа, ни стона, и уж точно – ни единого слова. Он нем, как та чертова рыба. И я ненавижу смартфоны. Ненавижу преграды. Эти решетки, цифровые замки и комфортные клетки – привычные рамки размеренной жизни. Где нет места легендам и сказкам. Где нет места ему. И я смотрю в бездонные синие глаза, погружаюсь, утопаю, ухожу в глубину водоворота, кидаю из последних сил:

– Я приняла предложение Нормана. Я выхожу замуж, Ариэль.

Он встряхивает соломенной гривой и беспечно тянется ко мне, улыбаясь. «Значит, так тому и быть». Впервые слышу шорох его мыслей в своей голове, отголоски чувств, отпечатки эмоций, и это всё – правда. Криво улыбаюсь в ответ и падаю в горький поцелуй, отвечая в последний раз.  
***

Мое платье – от Gucci, жемчужно-розовое, в цвет пены прибоя. Моя свадьба – в отеле Marriott, вечером, на побережье, с видом на багровый закат. Моя жизнь удалась. Без него.


	4. Всего-то на двести лет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Всего-то на двести лет  
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015   
> Размер: драббл, 875 слов  
> Фандом: Дж.Р.Р.Толкин  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: эльф, гном  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Всего-то на двести лет"

– На самом деле Кили, сын Вили, не влюблялся в лесную эльфу. У Толкина этого нет.

– Ну а в принципе? Как ты думаешь, могла ли случиться такая история с кем-нибудь другим?

– В принципе... Видишь ли, дорогой друг, гномы и эльфы так долго жили бок о бок, что бывало всякое. 

– А браки? – с надеждой спросил кудрявый бородатый крепыш в деловом костюме.

– Этого точно не было. У гномов и эльфов не может быть общих детей, – ответил его собеседник. – Где эта официантка? Нам вообще заказ принесут?

– Они еще твоего лосося ловят, потом разделывать будут, – усмехнулся крепыш и отхлебнул из высокой запотевшей кружки. – А пиво так ничего, зря ты его не пьешь.

– И вроде же не час пик, – пробормотал любитель лосося, высокий парень в джинсах и свитере.

Его собеседник повел головой из стороны в сторону и ослабил узел галстука. Пиджак у него был сшит на заказ – стандартный треснул бы на бычьем загривке и широченных плечах, более подходящих тяжелоатлету, чем содиректору крупной металлургической компании. 

– В общем, лажа какая-то с этой историей, – подвел он итог.

– Не спеши с выводами. Я же говорю – всякое бывало. Вот ты скажи, как гномы к эльфам относятся?

– Чего тут думать, по-всякому. От эльфа зависит, от гнома, опять же... Нарви с Келебримбором побратимами были.

– Но в целом эльфы для гномов представляются красивыми, так?

– Ну, это-то да... А вот наоборот... – крепыш вздохнул.

Парень в джинсах и свитере улыбнулся. Официантка, краем глаза поймавшая его улыбку, заторопилась. Где-то она видела этого посетителя, то ли в кино, то ли в телевизоре...

– Наоборот... Эльфийки, друг мой, случалось, влюблялись в людей, которые тоже были отнюдь не красавцы по эльфийским меркам. Вот хотя бы Берена взять. Так что за тысячи-то лет наверняка находились и такие, которые и в гномах что-то находили. Да и не в красоте дело. 

– Знаю-знаю, эльфы с гномами слишком по-разному живут. Менталитет там, бытовая культура, пещеры супротив лесов.

Официантка принесла, наконец, заказ – сковородку с баварскими колбасками для одного и запеченного лосося для другого.

– Еще что-нибудь желаете? – спросила она.

– Вы к нам попозже подойдите, пожалуйста, мы дозакажем, – ответил высокий. 

Девушка порхнула дальше. И новые туфли отчего-то перестали натирать. 

– Но прецеденты были, – через некоторое время сказал высокий. – Не один же Гимли вдруг и внезапно влюбился в Галадриэль. 

– Представляю, как лориэнские эльфы над ним ржали.

– Вовсе нет. Над такими драмами не смеются. А это была настоящая драма. 

– Правда? – бородатый аж посветлел лицом. – Точно не ржали?

– Точно. Те, которые там жили еще во времена Морийского царства, помнили, как бывало иногда. Да ведь в Лотлориэне еще оставалась парочка нолдор из эрегионских, вот они могли бы порассказать печальных историй о гномах и эльфийских девицах. Нолдорские девы – они ж с приветом, им как в голову взбредет...

– Угу, эт верно. 

– А ты просто так спрашиваешь, фильма насмотрелся или?..

– Или, – решительно прервал высокого бородатый. – Вот, смотри.

На экране смартфона улыбалась молодая женщина – обаятельной, сияющей улыбкой, которая роднила ее с этим высоким парнем.

– Мы заявление подали, – сказал бородатый, пряча смартфон в карман. – Так что, считай, на свадьбу тебя зову.

– Спасибо, – высокий церемонно склонил голову, как дипломат на приеме, а не лицо вольной профессии в ресторане. – Это большая честь.

Они еще посидели, болтая о разном – от лажи в «Битве пяти воинств» до «Тысячеликого героя» Кэмбелла и вечерних пробок на дорогах.

Смартфон засигналил внезапно – первыми тактами «Far away the Misty Mountains cold...».

– Торбранд Бергдален слушает, – неприветливо сказал бородатый, сунув в ухо гарнитуру. В речи его прорезался отчетливый шведский акцент. – У меня тут деловой обед, между прочим... Что? Авария? Жертвы есть?.. Ну, слава Творцу... Он хоть до приямка дотянул? Или прямо на рельсах разлилось?.. Ну, хоть так... А я говорил, что надо технологию соблюдать? Говорил. Технику безопасности?.. Что ты там мямлишь? Ах, соблюдали? Это я еще выясню! Стальковши на пустом месте не прогорают! Сколько вас, дураков, учить, что с расплавом шутки плохи?.. Ладно, билеты закажи. Прямо сейчас, да. И ты тоже летишь. Всё, давай. 

Он сунул смартфон обратно и залпом допил пиво.

– Поеду уже. Иногда мне кажется, что настоящее название для здешнего племени людей – долбоебы, извини за грубость. И помощник у меня болван. МИСиС закончил, а в цеху ни дня не работал. 

– Удачи.

– Спасибо.

Счастливый жених ушел, а его собеседник подозвал официантку и заказал вина.

– За это надо выпить, – сказал он в пространство, разглядывая багряную жидкость в бокале. – Ты даже не знаешь, друг мой Торбранд, что тебя ждет. Легко влюбиться и погибнуть через неделю. Или уплыть на Запад с тоской о недостижимом. Но день за днем...

В кармане у него завибрировал телефон – обычный, кнопочный, с серебряной звездой на подвеске.

– Да? Это я. Привет, Лора... Спасибо. Да, мне Тор сказал... Да, я понимаю, – светлые брови сошлись к переносице. – Это проблема. Но теперь-то она решается... Что? Лора, ты хоть и инженер, но иногда говоришь такие глупости! ЭКО так же неестественно, как каменный мост через реку.... А анатомически ты от человечки ничем не отличаешься, да. Если мне не веришь, спроси Эледриль, она тебе наглядно объяснит... Да, там же и работает, в Центре Планирования Семьи.

Он слушал, вставлял односложные замечания, потом строго сказал:

– И даже если вы не сойдетесь характерами, даже если он достанет тебя пристрастием к пиву и жареным колбаскам, а ты его – классической музыкой, у вас всего-то двести лет впереди. По сравнению с Шестью Эпохами... Ну, не плачь. Прости. Больше не буду.   
***

Он вышел на улицу и долго смотрел в темнеющее небо. Сквозь оранжевую городскую засветку над закатом одиноко сиял Сильмарилл, плывущий по небу в хрустальной ладье.


	5. К бою готов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: К бою готов  
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015   
> Размер: драббл, 553 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: омп/омп (пришелец/человек)  
> Категория: слэш, фантастика  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: нужно быть всегда готовым к неприятностям  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "К бою готов"

Темнота узкого коридора четвёртого блока наплывала и давила тяжестью. Мерный шум работающих приборов в аппаратной не мог разогнать эту опасную тишину, затаившуюся за каждым поворотом, в каждой системе воздуховода. Джон точно знал: монстр здесь. И у него не было другого оружия, кроме обрезка трубы, чудом сохранившегося от старой группы наблюдателей. Зачем такая вещь мирной экспедиции, Джон предпочитал не знать. Он мог затаиться, мог заварить двери, отрезать один отсек и ждать группу десанта. Но Джон не такой, он не собирался подставлять молодых парней под клыки пришельца. Он сам решит эту проблему – или погибнет. Чудовище Джон увидел почти в последнюю секунду – чертовски огромное и мускулистое, создание гуманоидного типа, обнажённое тело и удлиненный череп которого покрывали алые разводы крови. Хвост его был усеян острыми шипами, каждый из которых мог насквозь пробить человека. Лицо казалось похожим на человеческое, но Джон не мог с такого расстояния различить черты. Он бросился вперед, к спасительному лифту, и монстр опоздал на доли секунды. В этот раз наблюдателю повезло.

А может быть, и нет: помещения нижних уровней были больше, но поскольку там не размещали жилых модулей, оставались почти без света. Раньше враг не мог его схватить лишь по одной причине: он не успевал развернуться в узких коридорах. Здесь такая проблема отпадала. Спуститься на нижние уровни было крайне дурной идеей! Джон выругался сквозь сжатые зубы и двинулся вперёд. За спиной распахнулись створки грузового лифта.

Ноги у него были длиннее человеческих, и шаг шире. Да и Джон уже не был мальчиком, сорок лет – хоть и не старость, но приличный возраст, тем более в его профессии. Не в первый и не в последний раз тело подвело: Джон повис в когтистых руках, задыхаясь и почти теряя сознание.

Он чувствовал. Это людям нужно стоп-слово и прочая фигня для извращенцев, а Анаторра чувствовал каждый удар его сердца. Хватка ослабла, теперь он просто укачивал Джона в своих сильных объятьях, будто ребёнка.

– Ну почему я всегда веду, я тоже хочу, чтобы ты за мной погонялся, – недовольно сказал напарник. Голос у него был красивым и глубоким. Благодаря Джону он в совершенстве изучил язык людей и больше не использовал контактный переводчик с его тонкими, писклявыми интонациями.

– Это никакая не игра, я же тебе объяснял. Я – дес в отставке и должен держать себя в форме. Да, мы всего лишь техники на старой станции у чёрта на рогах, но я всё равно должен быть готов отразить нападение! Нужно разрабатывать планы, проверять помещения, чтобы знать, где можно устроить засаду и откуда ждать нападения. Это важно, понимаешь? И вообще, отпусти меня наконец!

– Мой большой, сильный мальчик, – Анаторра не мог удержаться от сарказма. Ставя Джона на пол, он слегка царапнул его щёку когтем. – Давай ты меня в следующий раз треснешь этой зубочисткой по голове? Будет натуральнее.

– Ещё чего не хватало!

– Тебе нравится моё украшение? – Анаторра игриво помахал хвостом.

– И это мы обсуждали! Зачем ты каждый раз обмазываешься кровью? Она может понадобиться для более важных вещей – вдруг придется делать переливание.

– У меня на родине раскраску кровью используют в ритуальных брачных играх. Я хочу обратить на себя твоё внимание, – поджал губы напарник. – А ты только и знаешь, что убегать от меня. Мы с тобой так редко играем, что я начинаю сомневаться в своей сексуальности.

– Да люблю я тебя, люблю, – проворчал Джон, – на кого мне ещё обращать внимание, если до ближайшей разумной жизни десять световых лет?

Анаторра счастливо замахал хвостом, оставляя на внешнем слое стен глубокие рваные царапины от шипов.


	6. Киносъёмки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Киносъёмки   
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Размер: драббл, 309 слов  
> Фандом: Mass Effect  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: азари, ханар, турианец, человеческая девушка  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Киносъёмки"

Ланира Т’Реон сидела на диване, заложив ногу на ногу так, что разрез на почти прозрачном платье распахнулся во всю ширину. Дженни, гримёр, наносила на её лицо последние штрихи узора, призванного придать ей сходство с советницей Т’Эвос. Режиссёр почему-то решил, что лёгкий политический подтекст пойдёт новому фильму на пользу. Рядом развалился лениво настраивающий камеру турианец-оператор и висел беспокойно сплетающий щупальца молодой ханар.

– Нервничаешь? – дружелюбно поинтересовалась азари, скосив на него глаза. Ханар вздрогнул.

– Нет. Да. То есть ваш собеседник никогда не снимался в фильмах… подобного рода. Сама идея того, что вашему собеседнику придётся вставлять щупальца в другое живое существо…

– У-у-у… зайка, да ты девственник! – прыснула Ланира.

– Ваш собеседник неоднократно спаривался с представителями своего вида и считается достаточно привлекательным по стандартам Кахье, – ханар обиженно засиял фиолетовым. – И то, что вы под совокуплением почему-то понимаете засовывание неподходящих предметов в не предназначенные для этого места…

– Да не кипятись ты так! – Ланира широко улыбнулась лазоревыми губами. – И если уж на то пошло, азари от засовывания в себя щупалец и прочей ерунды тоже не в восторге, у нас половой контакт через кожу происходит. Но так уж сложилось, что у большинства населяющих галактику рас спаривание происходит именно так, а фильм будет рассчитан на массовую аудиторию.

– Понятно, – по телу ханара прокатилась волна зелёно-голубого свечения. – В таком случае ваш собеседник надеется, что режиссёр объяснит ему все тонкости.

– Он же саларианец! – расхохоталась Ланира, чуть не испортив грим.

– И что с того? – Дженни поправила смазавшуюся полоску и навострила ушки.

– Они занимаются сексом только для размножения, – Маркус отложил камеру и иронично щёлкнул жвалами.

– И особого восторга от этого занятия не испытывают, – подтвердила азари. – Но он мог и почитать что-нибудь познавательное. Ну, точнее, я на это надеюсь.

– Так, погодите, – ужаснулась Дженни. – Мы снимаем порнофильм, а в чём фишка происходящего понимают только гримёр и оператор, так получается?!

Остальные согласно закивали.

Съёмки порнопародии «Бласто и секретны распутной Советницы» должны были стартовать с минуты на минуту.


	7. Месть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Месть  
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015   
> Размер: драббл, 952 слова  
> Фандом: Хищник, Чужой, Чужой против Хищника  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: человек, хищник, чужой  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: ангст   
> Рейтинг: PG-13   
> Краткое содержание: не обижайте женщин!  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Месть"

В огромном ангаре любой звук казался слишком громким и отдавался эхом в каждом уголке, многократно усиливаясь. Корабль мелко вибрировал, скрипели старые переборки, которые еще не успели заменить. Ничего, у них еще есть время. 

Большая прозрачная клетка-ловушка стояла ровно посередине, как Джен и просила. Внутри горел яркий свет, но, проходя сквозь толстое армированное стекло, он лишь слегка рассеивал мрак ангара. Идеально. 

Она шла к клетке неторопливо, уверенно, четко удерживая ритм. Это помогало концентрироваться и держать себя в руках. Десять шагов, девять… ОН знал, что из охотника стал жертвой, и это понимание теплом разливалось по ее телу. Восемь, семь, шесть, пять, четыре. Она вышла из тьмы ангара и остановилась. Высок, силен, уродлив. Именно такой, каким она его запомнила. Только на этот раз он был безоружен. И, похоже, ничуть не боялся. Только недоумение светилось в его почти человеческих глазах. И еще любопытство. Его долго искали, именно его, и вот он, наконец, здесь.

Яут окинул ее долгим взглядом и застрекотал, зачирикал что-то на своем языке. Джен не знала и не хотела знать, что именно он хотел сказать, лишь надеялась, что он ее вспомнил. Вспомнил, как убивал ее мужа, брата и отца, всего лишь пытавшихся защитить ее, беременную. Застарелая боль клубилась внутри, так давно сдерживаемая ярость кипятила кровь, а ненависть заставляла стискивать кулаки до побелевших костяшек и кровавых лунок от ногтей на ладонях. Она не сорвется. Не сейчас, еще слишком рано. 

– Кахар, – глухо позвала она в темноту. Яут замолк, прислушиваясь, а когда за ее плечом из мрака вдруг появилась матово сияющая в рассеянном свете вытянутая голова, отшатнулся назад, и Джен, не удержавшись, рассмеялась, заметив удивление в его глазах. И страх. Сюрприз, тварь. Специально для тебя. 

Джен склонила голову к плечу, и затылок обдало горячим влажным дыханием, а сознание затопили чужие эмоции и короткие, слово обрубленные мысли: «Мать звать Кахар. Кахар здесь». Джен повернулась к чудовищу, похожему на порождение чьего-то больного рассудка, и с нежностью ему улыбнулась. 

– Это твоя новая игрушка. Хочешь поиграть с ним, милый? 

Кахар зашипел, длинный подвижный хвост заходил из стороны в сторону, и Джен, круто развернувшись, направилась прочь из ангара, бросив короткое:  
– Он твой. 

…Бесконечность космоса всегда ее поражала. Наверное, это осталось единственным, что еще могло ее удивить. Она любила обзорную палубу, и все свободное время проводила на ней, глядя на далекие звезды. Это было глупо, но она хотела верить, что где-то там, среди них нашли свой покой души тех, кого она любила: отца, брата, мужа, сына, которого потеряла после встречи с яутом. Эта вера давала ей надежду, что все не напрасно, что и она когда-нибудь тоже обретет покой. 

Дверь за спиной открылась, и по полу процокали когти. Кахар ткнулся мордой в ее плечо, потом опустился рядом с ней на пол, подсовывая голову под руку. Джен улыбнулась и принялась поглаживать панцирь, ловя отголоски эмоций и мыслей: «Кахар… любить… мать… Игрушка… скучно. Быстро мертв». Ее ручной монстр был спокоен, но не доволен: сражаться с безоружным яутом не интересно. Но Джен хотела, чтобы тот умер именно так – чувствуя собственную беспомощность и понимая, что изменить ничего нельзя. 

– Ничего, малыш, ничего… Скоро тебе будет веселее, обещаю.

Кахар свернулся, вытянув хвост и ноги, и Джен устроилась в получившемся кольце, как в кресле. Если бы десять лет назад ей кто-нибудь сказал, что она станет мамой монстра – она бы посчитала его сумасшедшим. А теперь считала сумасшедшей себя. 

О, она знала, на что шла и, стоя перед открывающимся яйцом Чужого, не сомневалась. Ослепляющая боль, удушье, темнота. Все это она перетерпела, подавив чудовищным усилием воли древний инстинкт выживания. А когда почувствовала в себе чужую жизнь, позволила себе полюбить ее. Его. Те несколько дней, что маленький монстр рос в ней, она разговаривала с ним, называя по имени, которое ему дала, ища ту ниточку, которая свяжет сознание Чужого с ее собственным. Она напитывала его любовью, нежностью, всем тем, что так и не досталось ее не рожденному сыну. И когда пришло время Кахара появиться на свет, он позволил провести операцию, и теперь все, что напоминало Джен об этом – шрам на животе и два удаленных ребра. Джен не жалела ни о чем.  
Кахар рос стремительно, наливался силой, был любопытным и любил ее. Когда они начинали эту безумную кампанию, никто не верил, что это возможно, но глядя на то, как высокий, состоящий словно из одних только конечностей, хвоста и вытянутой головы монстр, сворачивается в кольцо, чтобы ей было удобней, или подставляется под ласку, сомнения исчезли сами собой. 

– Джен, корабль готов к полету, – голос капитана, донесшийся из ручного коммуникатора, был спокоен и серьезен. 

– Пятиминутная готовность, Алекс, – отозвалась та и, получив подтверждение, отключила связь. Эти несколько минут только ее. 

Они долго к этому шли, и теперь этап подготовки завершен. Все, что нужно им сейчас – это время, а оно у них есть. Ее команда не насчитывает и двадцати человек, но каждому из них она верит, как себе. Лишившиеся любимых и родных, погибших от рук яутов – они были готовы, как и она, на все ради мести. Даже на то, чтобы повторить ее путь. Каждого из них ждало свое яйцо, и еще два десятка хранились в криокамерах корабля. Совсем скоро у них будет маленькая армия идеальных убийц, полностью послушных и направляемых человеческим сознанием и хитростью. А когда придет время, она, Джен, снова будет стоять перед яйцом, до этого момента бережно хранимом в отдельном боксе. Стоять и смотреть, как оно раскрывается, чтобы позже, несколько дней спустя дать жизнь Королеве. 

Корабль дрогнул, на мгновение свет погас, и кольцо, обнимающее ее, сжалось в трогательно-защитном жесте. Джен рассмеялась и погладила длинную костистую лапу с чудовищными когтями. «Тепло… мать» донеслось до нее почти мгновенно, и она с благодарностью обняла монстра, которого считала своим сыном, за шею. Кахар довольно заурчал. Джен устремила взгляд за огромный иллюминатор. Глаза уже привычно нашли маленькую яркую звезду, и Джен про себя улыбнулась. Скоро, уже совсем скоро. Она увидит родную планету яутов первый и последний раз прежде, чем ее хозяев сгинут, захлебнувшись собственной кровью.


	8. Не пара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Не пара  
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Размер: драббл, 667 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: русалка, дельфин, человек  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: драма, романтика  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: дельфин и русалка не пара. А кто пара?  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Не пара"

– «Играть?» – просвистел-прощелкал Быстрый.

Странная отрицательно свистнула в ответ. Играть не хотелось. Хотелось лежать на непривычно теплом и шероховатом камне, лениво полоща хвост в воде и глядя на далекий-далекий берег.

Подплывать ближе сегодня было опасно. Странные существа, плавники которых подходили для передвижения по суше, «лю-ди», сегодня особенно активничали. Суетились, как вспугнутая стайка мальков, все возились со своими большими холодными предметами, плававшими над водой...

С шумом выдохнув воздух, она положила голову на руки. Пошевелила перепончатыми пальцами, царапая камень. Русалка нервничала. Будь Странная в воде, еще и легкие плавники сейчас распушились бы, сияющим ореолом охватывая голову и обязательно раскинувшиеся бы руки – но на воздухе они лишь неопрятной буроватой массой свисали вниз, напоминая груду водорослей. Она вся сейчас напоминала эту груду, и лишь большие глаза выдавали живое существо.

Хотелось подплыть поближе и затаиться у самого сделанного лю-дьми берега, нависающего над водой, вслушиваясь в звуки незнакомой речи. Возможно, попытаться понять какое-нибудь еще слово, подглядеть, как Быстрый с сородичами играет и ловит рыбу, которую почему-то им давали за эти игры.

А может быть, замереть, обхватив руками круглый камень, подпиравший неправильный берег, и зажмуриться, слушая лишь один голос.

Этот голос заставлял хвост подергиваться, взбивая воду в пену.

А уж если хозяин этого голоса начинал говорить с дельфинами... Странной хотелось броситься вперед, вынырнуть между их серыми телами и закричать радостно-приветственно, обращая на себя его внимание. Чтобы и с ней поговорили так же ласково и тепло, как не говорил никто больше.

Жаль, что какой бы странной русалка ни была и как бы её не обозвали сородичи – ума у нее хватало, чтобы так не делать. Может быть, оно и к лучшему...

– «Еда?» – на камень плюхнулась жирная рыбешка, а Быстрый засвистел радостно, довольный собой.

Русалка в последний раз поглядела на берег и вцепилась зубами в рыбешку. Следовало отблагодарить Быстрого за угощение.  
***

Наверное, её недаром прозвали так. Странная с трудом представляла, кто бы из сородичей отважился подплыть поближе к лю-дям. И дело было не только в отваге... Жители суши русалок просто не интересовали, разве что начинали надоедать своим глупым барахтаньем на поверхности.

Но все знали, что эти дышащие только воздухом существа опасны.

А ей вот было наплевать. Притаившись в скалах у самого берега, она не отрываясь смотрела, как заходит в воду тот, в чей голос она была влюблена.

Плавал он неумело – но, наверное, для сухопутного это было нормально? А может быть, даже хорошо? Она не знала – не видела других плавающими так близко. Её вообще другие лю-ди интересовали только из-за него.

Интересно, какая на ощупь его гладкая белая кожа? Такая же, как у нее? Или больше похожая на шкуру Быстрого? А эти коротенькие плавнички на голове? В воде они распушались, но окраса не меняли. Он вообще, кажется, не умел менять цвет, сливаясь с окружающим, как это делала она.

А еще их руки были похожи. Русалка сжала пальцы, пряча перепонку. Еще бы когти убрать – и совсем-совсем похожи...

Не в силах больше оставаться рядом, она бесшумно соскользнула в воду и поплыла прочь.

Быстрый вскоре нашел её, вынырнул рядом, спрашивая, что с подругой, почему она сегодня не играет. Ему было не понять... Он всегда был вместе с ней, но так и не смог понять, в чем же дело, почему его самка порой такая.

Странная толкнула его лбом, свистнула устало. Сил не было, будто она потратила их все там, у берега.

Лю-ди были не для её народа. Это ранило, больнее, чем острые колючки иных рыб. Дельфины тоже были не для её народа... Но они хотя бы жили рядом испокон веков, и только потому на Быстрого смотрели сквозь плавники.

Странная. Она странная, и все тут.

Покачиваясь на волнах, русалка задрала голову к прозрачному высокому небу, настолько, насколько позволял выступ спинного плавника, так помогавший при плавании. А у людей спины были непривычно прямыми. И лица у них были страшными. Но голос искупал все.

Голос...

Распахнув тонкий рот, она засвистела, не в силах справиться с грызущей изнутри болью.

А на берегу поднял голову вытирающийся человек, с удивлением вслушиваясь в странные звуки, доносившиеся со стороны моря. Он мог бы поклясться, что это чья-то песня... Вот только никто из тех, кого он изучал, не пел так красиво и печально.


	9. Особенности употребления текилы ежеобразными

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Особенности употребления текилы ежеобразными  
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015   
> Размер: драббл, 370 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: омп/ожп (разумный инопланетный ёжик/разумный инопланетный кактус)  
> Категория: предположительно гет  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Предупреждения: текст построен в форме телефонного разговора; упоминается секс в состоянии опьянения  
> Краткое содержание: "Как обманчива природа!" – подумал ёжик, слезая с кактуса ©  
> Примечание: все вступающие в интимные связи инопланетные формы жизни являются взрослыми по действующему законодательству их планет и биологическим критериям их видов  
> Размещение: только с разрешения автора  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 – работа "Особенности употребления текилы ежеобразными"

– Во имя святой триангуляции! Сколько ж надо выпить, чтобы перепутать? Скажи честно, ты «пылью» занюхивал?

– Рехнулся? Я такой гадостью отродясь не баловался. Ну, выпил, конечно, это да...

– Уж наверное, трезвый ты бы не связался с дамочкой, из-за которой теперь валяешься в травме, как идиот! Ты, стесняюсь спросить, что, не заметил, что она, как бы это сказать... зелёная?! Что у неё иглы, как минимум, странные?

– Мало ли кто сейчас как красится и стрижётся! Я за женской молодёжной модой не слежу, знаешь ли. У меня среди студенток и не такое увидишь, они то бреются наголо, то заклёпок на себя понавешают! Да и некоторые студенты не отстают.

– Запах тебя тоже не насторожил?

– Шутишь? На прошлом корпоративе заведующий кафедрой сверхъестественной истории на весь зал благоухал нихалийским подснежником, странно, что на нём плесень не зацвела...

– Ты хоть уверен, что твоя «она» – это «она», а не какой-нибудь сомнительный «он», пол которого ты тоже перепутал спьяну?

– Да иди ты нафиг, юморист. Это, если хочешь знать, была лучшая женщина в моей жизни! Она какая-то вообще идеальная...

– Сколько, говоришь, иголок вынули из твоего брюха и нежных мест во время операции? Двести двадцать или двести сорок?

– Оно того стоило! Вот выйду из больницы и поеду в бар – может, там её кто-нибудь знает. Вот увидишь, я в блин расшибусь, а её найду!

– Тебе не хватило двухсот сорока, добавка нужна?

– Ничего ты не понимаешь. Ну и что, что она другого вида! Ну и что, что зелёная! Главное-то не это. Меня никто ещё не понимал так, как она. Знаешь, я реально думаю, она и есть та самая... единственная...

– Очнись, как она тебя понимала, когда она растение, они запахами общаются! Если там кто-то кого-то и понимал, то спирт в твоей крови – текилу в её соке.

– Плевать. Мне надо с ней поговорить, и я её найду.

– Знаешь, я тебе перезвоню, когда они перестанут давать тебе обезболивающие. По-моему, у тебя лёгкий бред на фоне отходняка от наркоза.

– Как знаешь.

– Эй, только не делай там глупостей, слышишь! 

– Какие уж тут глупости, когда я весь в бинтах, стриженый, как жертва эпидемии и у меня две капельницы в двух здоровых конечностях.

– Ну и отлично. Слушай, я съезжу в тот бар и сам поспрашиваю, ладно? Когда в травме приёмные дни?

– По будням до трёх. Я знал, что ты настоящий друг.


	10. Песенка про Джокера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Песенка про Джокера  
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Размер: драббл, 196 слов  
> Фандом: Mass Effect  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Шепард, Джокер и прочее население канона  
> Категория: гет, слэш  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: авторы не отвечают за последствия применения инструкции к игре  
> Краткое содержание: инструкция для коммандер(а) Шепард(а), желающего(ей) любви  
> Примечание: трэш, угар и Джокер в роли ёжика  
> Размещение: только после деанона  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Песенка про Джокера"

Можно с Эшли встречаться, она молодец,  
И Кортеса утешить (он гей и вдовец),  
Можно Гарруса меткой стрельбой покорять,  
Но о Джокере выйдет лишь только мечтать.

Охмуришь ты Лиару, коль сердцем ты чист,   
Или Кайдена, если слегка мазохист,   
Можно Джейкоба склеить, авось повезет,   
Только Джокер, зараза, тебя отошьет.

Если ты не девица, с Мирандой крути,  
Ну а если не парень – с Самантой мути.   
Можешь Тейна недолго, но страстно любить,  
Только Джокер попросит подальше свалить.

Можно кроганских женщин любить без труда  
(тем, кто пишет заявки, грешно не додать),  
Можно Аллерс в постели давать интервью,  
Только Джокер невежливо скажет «адью».

Можно Тали любить (вообще без проблем),  
Можно Арию (эту, однако, не всем),  
Можно трахать вербально Альянс и Совет,  
Только Джокер ответит суровое «нет».

Можно с Джек переспать, если ты экстремал,   
Можно в Моринт влюбиться (тогда ты попал),   
Можно в мозг засадить протеанский маяк,   
Только с Джокером фокус не выйдет никак.

Можно Сарена выебать, если уметь,  
Можно базу коллекторов всю проиметь,  
Можно трахнуть Жнецов – что поделать, война,  
Только Джокера трахнуть нельзя ни хрена!

У истории этой простая мораль:  
Для любви среди звезд нам усилий не жаль.  
Выбирай кого хошь, кто приятен и мил,  
Только помни, что Джокер у нас технофил.


	11. Сердце для аша

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Сердце для аша  
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Размер: драббл, 705 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: омп/омп (омп/инорасник)  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романтика  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Размещение: только после деанона  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Сердце для аша"

В день совершеннолетия по заведенной королевской традиции наследнику Арриану подарили аша. Аш, как и все представители его расы, был огромен и уродлив – трехметровая квадратная туша в темно-зеленой, почти черной броне, куча отростков и шипов, любой выступ его казался бритвенно-острым и смертельно опасным; четыре могучие конечности, которые лишь с большой долей воображения можно было разделить на руки и ноги; и условная голова безо рта, носа и ушей – просто еще один нарост чуть больше остальных. Арриан спустился в церемониальный двор, подошел к своему будущему телохранителю и преклонил одно колено. Аш на удивление бесшумно и грациозно согнулся, повторяя его позу, и подставил широкий лоб под мягкую человеческую ладонь. Принц, внутренне обмирая, но не колеблясь, прижал руку к задубелой шкуре, и голос его не дрогнул, когда он произносил древнюю клятву. Аш ответил ему мысленно, мягко толкнувшись в сознание, в глазах у Арриана на миг потемнело, а когда наследник открыл их – на лбу аша пламенел отпечаток его пальцев, причудливо свиваясь в рисунок алой тиары.

«Дай мне имя, господин», – сказал аш тогда. Его голос был могуч и нежен, и сердце юноши трепыхнулось, но не в страхе. О, нет.  
***

В день коронации аш сам пришел в покои будущего правителя Цхейана. Его встретил уже не юноша, а молодой мужчина с ранней сединой в коротких волосах и многочисленными шрамами на крепком теле. Аш замер у двери бесформенной глыбой, прячась в тени тяжелых бархатных портьер – он знал, как нелепо смотрится здесь, в роскоши покоев. Его место – на поле боя, среди слепящих молний атакующих заклятий, лязга покореженного металла, зловония разворошенной требухи и предсмертных хрипов.

– Ну что? – Арриан был раздражен, крутил в руках полотенце, похлопывал им по бедру, оставляя влажный след.

«Господин, я больше не могу быть твоим… телохранителем», – голос аша был так же могуч, но нежность горчила безысходностью. Сердце Арриана бухнуло и замерло, оно по-прежнему обрывалось каждый раз, когда наследник вел беседу со своим телохранителем. За столько лет привыкнуть не смог – терпел, бесился, угрожал, умолял. Но аш был неизменен – не его вина, что Арриан чувствует его мысли так. Арриан по привычке упрямился, злился, орал, но знал – чья… Вот и сейчас темная, удушливая волна гнева поднялась в нем, мешаясь с усталостью от многодневного похода:

– На твоем челе печать короны. Ты не можешь уйти, пока не появится новый наследник.

Аш выдвинулся из тени, а Арриан с тоской думал, что вряд ли его наследник родится в любви, и как же он ничтожен, будущий правитель могущественнейшего королевства, что даже прикоснуться не может к тому, кого так отчаянно вожделеет.

«Я не уйду, мой господин». Снова этот выворачивающий душу шепот, принц вздрогнул, как от удара плеткой, и всё смотрел на приближающуюся скрюченную фигуру – аш боялся задеть расписной потолок. Свечи безжалостно очертили обломанные шипы, болезненно-вздувшиеся наросты, шкуру, испятнанную бурыми разводами, словно лишаем. И сердце задергалось сильнее, больнее – аши недостижимы для магии и неуязвимы для меча. А его бессменный и безупречный телохранитель выглядел так, будто что-то сжирало его изнутри.

– Ты нездоров? Что с тобой? Мне звать храмовников?

«Нет», – аш упреждающе вскинул корявую лапу и неловко завалился набок, сминая изящный столик в прах. Принц вскрикнул, взметнулся в бессильной попытке подхватить, бежать к двери, звать на помощь, но был остановлен властным: «Останься. Смотри».

И Арриан послушно сел, замер рядом, сжимая кулаки до хруста суставов и тревожно вглядываясь в меняющиеся очертания. Змеились глубокие трещины, неохотно расходилась желтая, истончившаяся кожа, из дымного белесого нутра выдвигалось что-то новое, хрупкое и прекрасное. Почти человеческое тело удлиненных пропорций, по-птичьи изящное и тонкокостное, чуткие пальцы с жемчужными когтями, нежное, одухотворенное лицо в облаке серебристой гривы, лавандовые глаза и яркие, манящие губы. И крылья в причудливых узорах, огромные, полупрозрачные, покрытые легким бархатным пухом. Шер, вторая раса загадочного континента Ашшер, еще более редкая и практически не идущая с людьми на контакт.

Ангел пожал точеными плечами, смущенно улыбнулся и сказал, открывая рот и тщательно выговаривая слова:

– Прости, я не мог сказать тебе раньше. Сам не знал. Это – мой брачный облик. Обычно мы не сходимся с другими видами, хотя со многими совместимы… Просто... Когда мы – аши, нас невозможно желать. Но ты…

«Возжелал... Страстно, безнадежно, безумно... Полюбил.», – ответил Арриан мысленно, держа в руках свою драгоценность, вдыхая сладкий цветочный запах, и шер, звонко смеясь, целовал его грудь там, где билось счастливое сердце.  
***

В день коронации правитель Арриан Цхен Четырнадцатый объявил о своей помолвке с членом высшей семьи Ашшера и вошел в историю Содружества Королевств, отменив вассальную клятву ашей.


	12. Спящий принц

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Спящий принц  
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Размер: драббл, 842 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: омп/ожп (человек/нечеловек)  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: смерть персонажа  
> Размещение: только после деанона  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Спящий принц"

Первый хрипел так, что имей он горло, Джрр поверила бы в вырванную трахею; судорожно дергался, тяжело переставляя свои конечности, и оставлял за собой густой, дурно пахнущий маслянистый след. Джрр села удобнее, уткнулась подбородком в согнутые коленки и принялась лениво ковыряться в ногтях. Торопиться некуда – пусть скребется. Слух и нюх у Первого, как и у остальных шестерых, совершенно ни к черту, но вот зрение у Стражей было отменное – крохотные круглые глазки светились красным, обшаривая вокруг каждую мало-мальскую щель и реагируя на движение. Но если сидеть спокойно – пройдет мимо и не заметит. И у Джрр будет немножко времени, чтобы полюбоваться Принцем, пока не придет Второй.

Про Принца Джрр узнала у Грма. Старый пень почти не выползал из своей норы – раздробленное колено не позволяло. Но любопытная молодь сама таскала ему мясца, в обмен на картинки. Джрр тоже ходила к Грму, выпрашивала одну, самую любимую, с Принцем, но жадный старик только мычал и гонял ее беспалой культнёй. Картинки он хранил ревностно, и за еду их можно было только посмотреть или потрогать, если Грм был сыт и в хорошем настроении. Джрр не выдержала однажды и стукнула Грма камнем по плешивой башке – его даже кусать было противно, протухший и вонючий весь, с торчащими наружу костями. Но картинку все-таки забрала, в ворохе других, что подвернулись под руку. Она потом все по порядку разложила, и оказалось, что картинок с Принцем много, целая история! Джрр гладила пальцами глянцевые страницы и странные, позабытые слова всплывали в ее голове. Мелькали образы, рождались смутные мечты и странные желания. Теперь Джрр таскалась по улицам не просто так, она смотрела и видела совсем другие дома, сравнивала с теми, что были на картинках и исследовательский зуд гнал ее дальше. Вот и в белую башню забрела случайно.

Башня была заброшена давно и основательно, так как ничего съедобного в районе отродясь не водилось, а остальное ччлов не волновало. Напротив, ползли слухи, что там обитает тварь, которая способна даже убить – она будто знала слабое место ччлов и метко рубила головы. Джрр все это вспомнила, когда ползла вверх по бесконечной лестнице и на верхней площадке остановилась. Выглянула в дверь с несвойственной ччлам опаской, что ее и спасло. Тварей оказалось много, больше пальцев одной руки. Джрр загибала их, и считала – семь. Надо было развернуться и тихо уйти, но что-то манило Джрр, толкало вперед. Золотистое слово – клад, сокровище. Раз охраняют.

Через несколько закатов светила она уже знала, как ходят эти неповоротливые куски неживого, всегда одной и той же дорогой, друг за другом, с перерывами. И в эти паузы между громыханиями и скрежетом Джрр пробиралась все дальше, вглубь башни, пока не уперлась в прозрачную залу. В ней, в таких же прозрачных, наглухо закрытых коробках, лежали ччлы с картинок. Джрр надолго застряла у первой же, жадно разглядывая силуэт сквозь мутную гладь и чуть не пропустила момент, когда вернулся Шестой. С тех пор у нее появилось постоянное занятие – ходить в башню и смотреть на Принца. Понемногу Джрр оттерла всю коробку от пыли, пожертвовав своим рукавом и теперь ничто не мешало разглядывать и сравнивать. Конечно, нашлись несоответствия – у ее Принца волосы были короче и темнее, а одеяние хоть и белое, но вовсе не пышное. И коробка была не такая сверкающая, вместо постамента стояла на полу, в ряду других таких же. Но Принц был самый настоящий и гроб хрустальный – укололо язык новое, льдистое слово – тоже.

Потом Джрр грустила, долго думала, перебирала картинки, раскладывала так и эдак, морщила лоб и качала головой. Потому что на последней Прекрасная Принцесса всегда будила Принца, касаясь лица губами. Джрр пробовала несколько раз также, но плотная, хоть и едва видимая преграда мешала. Вот и сегодня, она прокралась поближе, потрогала так надоевшую поверхность, зло ударила в нее кулаком – бить сильнее нельзя, на шум точно заявятся Стражи, хоть и глухие. Гробы были прочные, Джрр это знала, потому что уже успела и на зуб их попробовать, и поковырять всюду, но сейчас неожиданно отвалился кусок, а под ним запестрели мелкие буквы и символы. Что-то она узнавала по картинкам, но понять не смогла. Только красное сердце внимание привлекло – любовь. У Принца с Принцессой тоже была любовь и Джрр не колеблясь ткнула пальцем в символ. С шипением отпала крышка и ее Принц ожил.

Наверно там, за кадром, вне рамок глянца, так кончаются все сказки, только Джрр об этом не знала. Ее Принц оказался той еще сволочью. Сначала пытался ее убить, орал, дергался и осыпал проклятиями, вырываясь из ее цепких рук. Потом, когда Джрр догнала его на улице, с трудом отбила от Кшша и прятала в гаражах от остальной своры – неистово трясся, бормотал: «Двести лет, чертовых гребаных двести лет. Очнуться после зомби-апокалипсиса!» и стучал зубами от страха. Чуть позже привык, но был несчастен, забит и подавлен все время. Шарахался от Джрр и ее даров, хоть она и старалась – носила самое свежее, почти ничего не ел и медленно угасал, становясь все хуже и хуже. Его гладкая кожа потеряла упругость, а пышные волосы – свой яркий цвет. И от Принца почти ничего не осталось. В конце концов Джрр сама свернула ему шею, и аккуратно выела мозг, чтоб он наконец упокоился с миром. А потом, в дождь, долго сидела на мосту и тихо плакала, швыряя над пенной рекой конфетти из рваной бумаги, провожая несбывшиеся мечты.


	13. Чек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 2 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Чек  
> Автор: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: WTF Xenophilia 2015  
> Размер: драббл, 940 слов  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: эльф, человек  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор, повседневность, фэнтези  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Не стоит слишком торопливо вламываться в чужие квартиры, если у хозяина не планировалась уборка  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Чек"

Стук в дверь был неожиданым. Нет, даже не потому что сегодня законный выходной – просто там рядом висела и кнопка звонка. 

Но стук продолжался – незваный гость был настойчив.

Андрей заметался по комнате. Кто мог явиться в такую рань, он понятия не имел, а потому предпочел хоть как-то прибрать царящий вокруг бардак. Вполне возможно, это одна из его знакомых... Или студенток. Что хуже – он сам не знал. Точнее, знал: две его знакомых одновременно.

В последний раз оглядев комнату, он дернул край пледа, скрывавшего разобранную кровать, пригладил волосы и понесся к двери, в которую, кажется, уже стучали пяткой. Вопреки ожиданиям глазок продемонстрировал вовсе не особь женского тауренского рода. По счастью, это был всего лишь его остроухий коллега. Но в полный рост вставал вопрос: а что ему надо?

Это и собирался спросить Андрей, открывая замки, но не успел. Ручка повернулась, и эльф дернул дверь на себя, с порога выпалив:

– Вопросы!

– Э-э, да нет, вроде... – опешил Андрей.

– Мне вопросы! Дай!

– Легко, – немного пришел в себя хозяин дома. – Что ты здесь забыл?!

Эльф тем временем с упорством и внезапным напором орка пер внутрь, легко сдвинув его с дороги.

– Мне нужны вопросы! – оповестил он. Потом уже на пороге комнаты притормозил, сообразив, что больше напоминает аспиранта с факультета демонологии, опять одержимого какой-нибудь дрянью.

– Модуль перенесли на неделю раньше! – выпалил он, разворачиваясь к Андрею. – А я знаю – тебе профессор их уже выдал!

– А-а... – наконец дошло до бедолаги-аспиранта, закрывающего дверь, и тот не удержался от ехидства: – Мог бы и сам Гортрага Шагратовича потрясти. Или тебя смущает, что он орк?

– Демон с тобой, – проворчал эльф. – Вопросы гони!

– На столе возьми, – фыркнул в ответ Андрей, – как будто в первый раз тут.

И пошел на кухню, вытаскивать из холодильника пиво. Он прекрасно знал, что эльф сейчас перестанет так нервничать, решив мучившую его проблему – а значит, нужно будет лечить его ранимые нервы. Остроухие все такие.

Он как раз соображал, стоит ли есть позавчерашний салат или лучше обойтись прозаическими бутербродами, благо хлеб был еще свежий, когда сзади раздался тактичный эльфийский кашель.

– Только не говори, что не нашел вопросы, или что я разлил на них кофе, – проворчал Андрей, не оборачиваясь. Эльф смолчал, и обернуться таки пришлось, на ходу спрашивая:

– Керри, да что та...

Эльф задумчиво глядел в ответ, вертя в руках почему-то не пачку листов с вопросами. Вопросы он прижимал локтем, а вот в руках держал характерно узкую полоску бумаги с короткими черными строчками. Чек. Обычный чек.

Андрей даже не сразу понял масштаб катастрофы, пока не вспомнил, что ровно вчера выворачивал содержимое карманов куртки на стол, ища перед стиркой завалявшуюся там мелочь. Чек был из ларька, и первым пунктом там значилось название профильного научного журнала, а вот потом...

– Я не думал... – Керри замялся, – что тебя интересует... такое.

Он повернул чек так, что на сгибе оказались характерные эльфийские руны.

– Да я не... – Андрей быстро соображал, как оправдаться. Вряд ли бы товарищ действительно оценил такие порывы – все-таки в обществе сейчас относились мягче к подобному, но-о...

– Нет, я, конечно, все понимаю, – глубокомысленно продолжал Керри, смяв чек и кидая его в стоящее у мойки мусорное ведро, – но как-то я не сторонник подобного... Если у тебя, конечно, были такие мысли.

– Какого та... – Андрей поперхнулся. – Ты о чем?!

– Ну... – Керри покосился в сторону мусорки. – Я, конечно, такое в руках не держал, но название-то! Или ты думаешь, я решу, что «Голубой дракон» – журнал, где попадается хоть одна женщина?

В кухне повисла звенящая тишина. Даже холодильник бурчать перестал.

Андрей стоял с открытым ртом.

– Ш-шутишь? – заикнулся он.

– Так, погоди, – до эльфа медленно доходило, – ты хочешь сказать...

– Нет, это ты хочешь сказать, что...

Они уставились друг на друга, потом Андрей протиснулся в коридор. Керри пошел следом, осторожно заглянул в комнату и тут же почти что отшатнулся, когда ему под нос ткнули раскрытый на развороте журнал.

– Ты хочешь сказать, ЭТО – эльф?! – взвыл Андрей, уперев палец в нечто весьма двусмысленное, прикрытое листьями и легкой газовой тканью. Вернее, скорее соблазнительно открытое, так, что фантазии давался весьма большой простор.

Керри пошевелил ушами.

– А форма челюсти тебя не смутила? – осторожно уточнил он.

– Мне казалось, между мужчинами и женщинами несколько больше отличий!

Эльф пожал плечами.

– Я могу назвать минимум десяток, – уже поняв прокол друга и на глазах становясь все ехидней и ехидней, начал он. – Форма челюсти, размер ушей, еще к губам пригля...

Несомненно длинный список был прерван весьма прозаически: не выдержавший Андрей просто дал эльфу в глаз.

До пива они добрались через час, когда стопка журналов была скормлена шредеру, причем два раза. А напоследок в и без того подпаленную корзину с обрывками Андрей мстительно запустил крошечный файрбол.

Эльф снова сидел с ехидной рожей, теперь уже вполне безнаказанно. Возможно потому что холодную кружку он держал, прижимая к пострадавшему глазу. На всякий случай. Магия магией, но народные средства тоже забывать не стоит.

– Слушай, так ты действительно не отличал? – уточнил он.

– Отличишь вас, – сквозь зубы отозвался Андрей, мрачно нарезавший сыр. – Или это не тебя чуть с восьмым марта не поздравили, а Гортраг Шагратович первые три занятия упорно склонял твое имя в женском ключе?

– Так я сам к нему подошел, объяснил, – хмыкнул эльф, все-таки отпив пива.

– То-то ты потом кардинально поменял стиль одежды, а не форму ушей и сверкал!

На такое эльф не нашелся что сказать. Вместо этого он поинтересовался, хитро сощурившись:

– А чего ты оправдываться-то начал?

– Ящик из стола выдвини, – припомнив последствия хаотической уборки, посоветовал Андрей.

Керри совету последовал и задумчиво уставился на... эээ... бюстгальтер. Наверное это варварское кружевное великолепие можно было так назвать, если бы эльф не мог использовать одну из чашечек как шапку, причем слегка съезжавшую бы даже с его длинных ушей.

– Это... что? – медленно уточнил он, на всякий случай даже убрав кружку и глядя на находку обоими глазами.

– Подружка моя забыла, – вздохнул Андрей.

– А она...

– Тауренка!

И эльф впервые смолчал. Возможно потому что представил стати данной дамы, а также размер её кулака.


	14. Свадьба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Царь-Батюшка сказал свое веское слово - Олег-Царевич должен жениться на Кикиморе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Свадьба"

– Серьезно?

– Более чем, Сашенька. Царь-Батюшка стукнул кулаком по столу и сказал свое веское слово.

– Олежка, тебе придется жениться на Кикиморе?

– Улучшаем связи с магическими народностями.

– Да уж, хорошо, что я не Царевич.

– Ты еще и злорадствуешь?

– Да ладно, Олежка, выкрутимся. Не впервой.

– Кикимора ведь не обычный человек. Вряд ли на нее подействует отворот.

– Значит, найдем что-нибудь другое. Или кого-нибудь.

– Мне начинать переживать?

– Все хорошо, я недавно с Горынычем продуктивно пообщался.

– Чтобы убедить этого прожору что-нибудь сделать, надо ему как минимум полказны скормить.

– Ну, я не Царевич, доступа к казне не имею. Ищу альтернативные способы.

– Я уже боюсь, Сашенька.

– Не дрейфь, Олежка, разве могу я отдать тебя Кикиморе?  
***

– Олег-Царевич.

– Кикимора. Простите, не знаю, как к вам правильно обращаться.

– Ал-са, Олег-Царевич. Кикимора – это видовая принадлежность.

– Именно из-за малого знания простые люди так боятся магических народностей.

– Мы не стремимся рассказывать о себе.

– Но вы моя будущая супруга, Ал-са.

– Что ж, в честь завтрашнего праздника я открою вам один секрет Кикимор.

– Буду премного благодарен, Ал-са.

– Это лучше показать.  
…  
– Ну что же вы, Олег-Царевич?

– Вы прекрасны, Ал-са. Но я не могу не поинтересоваться причинами сокрытия вашего истинного облика.

– Олег-Царевич, мы еще поговорим об этом. А пока позвольте мне вернуться к привычному облику. Надеюсь, моя демонстрация простимулирует вас ожидать с нетерпением нашей первой брачной ночи.

– Позвольте поцеловать вашу руку, Ал-са.

– И не побоишься, Олег-Царевич? Даже в этом виде?

– Вы моя невеста, Ал-са. Я приму любой ваш внешний вид.

– До встречи, Олег-Царевич.  
***

– Что ты, Черт тебя дери, делаешь, Сашенька?!

– Спасаю тебя, Олежка!

– Ага, Царевич, цени.

– А ты вообще не отвлекайся, ящерица-переросток!

– Сейчас ведь скину, Царевич.

– Горыныч, не бузи. У Олежки просто выдался трудный день.

– Трудный день?! Вы меня с собственной свадьбы украли!

– Благодарить не надо.

– А вы не могли спасти меня попозже? Ну хотя бы после первой брачной ночи? 

– Олежка, Кикимора тебя приворожила, что ли? Эй, Горыныч, ты ничего не чуешь?

– Не, чистый он. Да и Кикиморам никого привораживать не надо.

– Серьезно? Этим страшилищам?

– Сашенька, если бы ты ее видел, ты бы так не говорил.

– О, прости. Нам тебя вернуть?

– Ну уж нет. Но Сашенька, ты должен мне брачную ночь.

– Олежка?!

– Незабываемую.  
…  
– Эй, а лететь-то мне куда?!


	15. И кое-чего еще

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джеки вообще не должен быть тут. Его не берут на крупные сделки, где замешана куча бабла и рот лучше не открывать. Но он старается быть полезным. И еще кое-чего, по мелочи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мат, упоминание наркотиков, насилие  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "И кое-чего еще"

На складе воняет точно так же, как в переулках, на которых Джеки обычно толкает дурь. Тот же кислый запах тухлятины, душок мексиканской забегаловки, горелые покрышки. Только бомжами не воняет, потому что никто сюда не суется. Снаружи на стене красуется знак картеля, намалеванный красной краской. Джеки надеется, по крайней мере, что это краска, а не еще чего.

Фредди обещает, что отрежет ему язык, если он еще раз откроет пасть. Этот, пожалуй, и отрежет. Джеки вообще не должен быть тут. Его не берут на крупные сделки, где замешана куча бабла и рот лучше не открывать. Но он старается быть полезным. И еще кое-чего, по мелочи. Поэтому напросился и старается об этом не пожалеть. 

Так что он больше не комментирует, только смотрит. Потому что тут есть на что посмотреть. Фредди ведет дела с Уго. А Уго – с ксеносами. Говорит, они честнее. Или преданнее, что-то такое обычно всем втирает. Так что за его спиной снова маячит громила. В их районе таких раз-два и обчелся. Они небось еще и поумнее, раз не суются в эту засранную дыру. Своим Уго платит какие-то нехилые бабки. А те сворачивают шеи, как Джеки орешки щелкает, и забывают поморщиться.

Джеки не знает, чего там за букет ценных душевных качеств у этих тварей, у него свой интерес. 

Тот, что за спиной Уго, похож на внебрачного ублюдка Дуэйна Джонсона и носорога. Дуэйн Джонсон всегда нравился Джеки, а носорогов он видел пару раз на фото – стремные твари. Уго зовет его "Хэнком", и Джеки был бы не против узнать, чего за ксено-белиберду он так безбожно сократил. Хэнку подошло бы погоняло "скала" или "молот", "дизель" тоже бы прокатил.

У него гигантские ручищи и наросты со срубами на черепе. Джеки слыхал, им приходится сливаться с местными, маскироваться в качестве реверанса здешней, прости господи, культуре: рога подпиливать, штаны носить. Джеки слыхал, у себя там, на родной планете, они разгуливают чуть ли не в чем мать родила. Эту мысль он вчера еще разок хорошенько обмозговал, выгнав из комнаты торчка-соседа.

У Уго есть и другие громилы, но этот типа главный. Типа глава его охраны, что ли, и Джеки сразу его запомнил. Запомнил внимательный взгляд из-под нависших бровей и покатого лба, запомнил татуировки на тыльной стороне кулаков.

Вчера Джеки думал об узоре из жирных концентрических кругов на костяшках и узловатых пальцах Хэнка, пока передергивал перед сном, и теперь не может перестать залипать на них взглядом.

– Чего ты пялишься? – дружелюбно интересуется Уго, сверкнув бриллиантовой фиксой. 

– Не, я не пялюсь, Уго. 

Он чешет нос и старается не пялиться аккуратнее.

Хэнк стоит, не шевелясь, широко расставив ноги. Не сует руку в карман, готовясь схватиться за пушку. У него, небось, и карманов нет. И пушки тоже.

– Где остальное? – интересуется Уго, переставая скалиться, и его сбитый прикус съезжает на сторону еще сильней.

– До пятницы все будет, – тушуется Фредди. – Уго...

– Где остальное бабло? 

– Мы не успели. Слышь, Уго, прости. Все будет.

– Будет, ага, – говорит Уго и смотрит не на Фредди, а прямо на него, гаденько ухмыляясь, – а сегодня придется применить штрафные санкции.

Сука, где он только слов таких набрался.

Фредди пятится, кивает, лебезит, в пятницу-то они точно. Джеки похеру на пятницу, потому что сломанная челюсть маячит перед ним сегодня. Это в лучшем случае. Но он же такой конченый оптимист, сил нет. В животе начинает противно тянуть, и можно не оглядываться, чтобы понять – это за ублюдком Фредди, задвигаясь, шуршит по гравию дверь.

Хэнк шагает к нему, и Джеки старается изобразить хотя бы видимость бетонного похуизма – сохранить остатки гордости, все дела. Но это не день Джеки, потому, когда Хэнк над ним нависает, он как-то по-бабски рвано выдыхает и крепко зажмуривается. "Нечего было пялиться, больной извращенец", – звенит фальцетом в голове голосок Уго. И Джеки становится совсем тошно. Потому что и после всей херни, которая случалась с ним, это пиздец как страшно каждый долбаный раз.

Громила, кажется, ничего и не делает, легонько пихает его. А Джеки уже валяется на грязном полу и, хрипя, держится за живот. Уго идет к выходу, попутно плюнув в его сторону, не попадает – маленькая победа в свете грядущей тотальной задницы. 

Джеки ждет продолжения, сворачивается на полу, отстраненно размышляя, как бы так извернуться, чтоб прикрыть голову и живот одновременно.  
Хэнк встряхивает его так, что накатывает тошнота, и ставит на ноги, придерживая за плечи. Джеки не понимает, нахрена вот это надо. Пинал бы уже на полу, как бывало. 

– Жив? – интересуется морда Хэнка, обнажая зубы. 

Джеки, кажется, первый раз слышит его голос. Мелодичный, как скрежет тормозов и долбежка перфоратора по металлу, – ничего такой.

И, кажется, он успел приложиться затылком, потому что его нефигово так штормит, а морда с приплюснутым носом делается еще шире. Ноздри раздуваются, и Джеки вспоминает про фишку этих тварей с обонянием, то есть, что нюх у них хороший. Они, как собаки, наркоту искать могут и вообще дохера многофункциональные и полезные в хозяйстве.

– Че ты унюхал там, мудак, – сипит Джеки, и лучше бы ему вообще не раскрывать рта.

– Стояк твой, например.

Джеки смотрит, как тонкие губы расплываются в ухмылке, и все, что дальше Хэнк говорит, сливается в монотонный гул оттого, как кровь приливает к голове и шумит в ушах. 

– Да ты охренел, что ли? Я не...

– Рот закрой.

– ... пидор.

– Молодец. Вали теперь через заднюю дверь и не появляйся больше. Тут, – Хэнк сует ему что-то в карман своей лапищей – бумажку какую-то, – а потом широко облапывает ширинку. И оставляет руку там. Джеки успевает только разинуть рот и задохнуться. – А вообще приходи. 

* * *

– Легко отделался, – хмыкает Фредди, выныривая из темноты.

– Пошел ты, – Джеки торопится мимо. Нахер Фредди потому что, и потому что с такой довольной рожей после побоев никто не уходит.

– Ты сам напросился, – орет Фредди вдогонку.

Джеки отставляет средний палец, не замедляя шаг. Ему еще больно дышать, трещит голова, но ширинка продолжает неприлично бодро топорщиться. Когда-то в школе ему говорили, как важно бывает найти свое место в жизни, профессию там, все такое. Наркоторговля, кажется, совсем не его область, но, может, эти... тесные связи с ксенообщественностью подойдут.


	16. Разбуди меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Я тебя разбужу, если что. Я знаю, где ты спишь»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - "Разбуди меня"

Хорошо. Ты, конечно, прав. Получилось. Считай, что выставил.   
Ну еще б не уговорил – ведь умеешь же выбрать тон...  
Разбуди меня, если что. Это роскошь – пойти и выспаться.  
Не получится, ну и пусть, ничего, отосплюсь потом.

Наяву насмотрелась снов: снегопад, но совсем не холодно,  
над потрескавшейся землей разгорается свет свечи,  
на ладони и на броню осыпается небо золотом,  
старый доктор ушел наверх – разумеется, чтоб лечить.

Нет, иначе никак нельзя. Больше выходов нам не выдали.   
Если что-то за смертью есть, что он делает там сейчас?  
Изучает на нас с тобой отношения между видами?  
Там ни времени, ни войны, сколько хочется, изучай... 

Золотой бесконечный снег превращается в сталь и олово,  
я срываюсь в безумный сон и теряюсь в его лесу.  
Разбуди меня, если мир будет рушиться нам на голову.  
До тех пор, пока ты со мной, я надеюсь, что унесу.


End file.
